


The Descent of the Light

by ThreeSidedCoin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Chuck Shurley Being an Asshole, Chuck Shurley is God, Cinnamon Roll Jack Kline, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s14e20 Moriah, F/M, Gen, Jack Kline is a Winchester, Post-Episode: s14e20 Moriah, Potential Redemption Arc For Chuck, Protective Chuck Shurley, Writer Chuck Shurley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeSidedCoin/pseuds/ThreeSidedCoin
Summary: The former Death said that he would reap God too. That wasn't a statement of fact but a threat made to God before creation. Unexpectedly, Chuck's current apocalypse is halted by an unknown force which all major powers are racing to find. Will this newcomer mean Chuck's destruction or offer a chance at redemption for the cruel and capricious god?This is a fic I started writing before season 15 started so that will have no influence on this fic. The chapters start out short but lengthen as the story progresses.
Relationships: Amara & Chuck Shurley, Amara & God (Supernatural), Chuck Shurley/Original Character(s), Chuck Shurley/Original Female Character(s), Death & God & Amara, Death & God (Supernatural)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Welcome to the End

Cruel implies an indifference to suffering and taking pleasure in inflicting it while capricious implies an incapacity for steadiness and an inherent tendency to change. From their first meeting, God described himself as such. Countless universes created and destroyed through Chuck's search for entertainment. Though, God didn't lie to Metatron when stating he made creation because he was lonely. Throughout the countless millennia, he never forgot the truth behind those words, rather he simply lost hope. And with that loss, Chuck slowly transformed into a "cruel, cruel capricious god."

* * *

"Welcome to the end," Chuck stated emotionally before he disappeared, taking with him the light and bringing about the end to the Winchester's world. Within seconds, cracks of raw energy from Hell's souls rising to the surface starting racing to combine in a single focus point. However, before anything could come of it, two pulses of power spread across the graveyard and continued onward. The first pulse of energy brought back the light of the sun while the second ripple forced the converging souls of Hell deep down within its levels, preventing their escape.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean questioned squinting in the brightness of the newly returned sun while trying to locate the source of the waves of power. After not finding the source in his immediate area, Dean turned his head towards Cas, waiting for an explanation.

Castiel didn't answer right away. He turned his face towards the newly restored sun and stared blankly at it for several moments, rolling his angel blade in his hand the entire time. Finally, he stowed his blade and turned towards Dean. "I do not recognize who that power originated from," started Castiel unsure "but it almost felt... familiar." Castiel tilted his head to the side as he considered the turn of events.

Sam hesitated before he asked, "Do you think it could be Amara?"

Dean snorted from where he had kneeled alongside Castiel beside Jack's body. "No," Dean said quietly as he fixed Jack's hair, "I would've felt her return. Besides, Cas said he didn't recognize the power. Whoever flipped the switch back on, it wasn't Amara and it sure as hell wasn't Chuck."

Sam hummed in agreement as he quietly continued theorizing on who could have 'flipped the switch back on'. The two humans and the angel worked in silence as they gathered the now useless gun and prepared Jack's body for the ride back to the bunker. There was no talk of burning the body. Not even one of them had the heart to do such a thing. It was an unspoken truth which they all knew.

As Dean drove the impala and its occupants along the road, a voice interrupted their individual grieving. "Well, wh--"

Whatever the female voice was going to say was cut off as Dean swerved to the side of the road as he let out a string of expletives. "Shit! Billie, you need..."

"I don't need to do anything for you, Dean Winchester." Billie commented as she glared at him through her reflection in the rearview mirror. She then proceeded to stop any of Dean's following attempts to complain by saying, "What has you three so morose?"

"Morose?" Dean questioned Billie slightly incredulously.

"Morose, Dean" Castiel interjected in a deadpan voice. "It means sullen, ill-tempered, or mournful."

Dean rolled his eyes at Cas' comment and gave a small sigh. Usually, the angel's misunderstandings would amuse him, but not at that time. "I know what it means, Cas" Dean said exhaustedly, "What I'm wondering is how Death doesn't get how family dying can make one a little irritable." Dean glared at Billie while he spoke as the recently appointed Death just smirked in response.

"Now, Dean, there's no need for hostility. Actually, I was expecting a warmer welcome considering I'm working with the Empty on returning Jack back to you lot."

Dean, Sam, and Castiel exchanged hopeful yet warry glances. After a moment of silence, Dean voiced the question all three for asking but hesitant to ask... "What do you want?"


	2. Bargaining With Death... Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just A Reminder: This chapter is longer than the last but still short. I have written many chapters so far and the length gets to about 1,500-2,000 words each update soon.
> 
> If you can, drop me a kudos or a comment. They really inspire me to write and it's always fun to hear what you liked or where I can improve. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Billie leaned eagerly towards Dean from where she was sitting beside Castiel in the back of the Impala. The former reaper the leaned forward and stared at each brother without blinking. She waited until they both straightened in their seats and focused seriously on her before she said, "I want your help finding Balance."

Dean immediately slumped back into the driver's seat as all the tension left his body. Without looking back at Billie, Dean scoffed derisively and said, "Take a yoga class."

"Dean!" Sam chided "Let's hear her out." Dean rolled his eyes at his little brother but turned his eyes towards Billie, gesturing for her to continue.

Billie just leaned back in her seat slowly, paying no attention to Dean's desire for her to quickly get on with the story. Eventually, she said, "I'm not talking about neither physical balance nor spiritual balance. Balance was... is an ancient primordial being of immense power. The rumors among the reapers say she came into existence shortly after God and that her powers exceeded those of the other primordials who came before her."

Cas immediately spoke up after Billie finished. He tilted his head in confusion. "If there was someone so powerful as to surpass Fath—God," Castiel started saying, "then why have I not heard of them? Surely, there would have been whispers."

Sam quickly interjected his working theory into the ongoing conversation. "If this being called Balance was more powerful than Chuck, then maybe he didn't want word of anyone more powerful and, well, godly getting around." the younger brother said as he glanced from Cas to Dean.

"Always the smart one, Sam" Billie commented as she smirked. "As far as I can tell, that is exactly the case. As reapers we were banned by Death from even mentioning her name to those outside our fellow reapers and himself. He warned us that to do so would likely bring upon us the full wrath of God and that it would be 'beyond suicidal'." Billie crossed her arms and raised her head towards the sky, glaring at something presumably beyond the Winchesters' sight and not the roof of the car. "Even now," Billie continued, "God has been reported by my sources as furiously scouring Heaven for hints of her location."

"Figures Chuck wouldn't want someone with more god juice than himself around," Dean huffed, "I mean that's why he killed Jack. That asshole."

"Yes, God is becoming a problem," Billie said before breaking away from her upward glares and staring down each person in the Impala. "That is why we're going to find her before he does and with her, we can destroy God once and for all. She is the literal embodiment of balance and only she can kill him without destroying the equilibrium between light and darkness." Billie paused in her speech before giving a quick smirk and staring smugly at each of them like someone who knows they've won. She said, "Oh...and just for extra incentive to help me find Balance, power like hers can definitely restore Jack's soul. So, what do you say? Help me find balance in exchange for your nephilim?"

Dean, Sam, and Cas all exchanged glances, speaking with their eyes. After four seconds, Dean spoke a single word, "Deal." In the next instant Death was gone and Jack sat alive in her place.

All four occupants got out of the Impala to exchange hugs and feelings of relief despite Dean's half-hearted complaint against such chick flick moments. Jack was still without his soul but they were all glad that he was alive and he was on their side.

As they all climbed back into the car and they continued their drive, the group started filling each other in on what had happened. When it came time for Jack to share, the nephilim started retelling his experience of awaking in the nothing only to be faced with the Empty itself and Death. Jack had just got to the part of the Empty's creepy form and its even more unsettling smile when Sam's phone interrupted the tale. The caller ID showed Donna Hanscum so Sam quickly answered and put the call on speaker.

Donna's wavering voice met their ears, "Hiya, Sam, Dean. So, uh, I have a bit of an issue. You see, my sister, my niece Wendy, and I were taking a little vacation at my sister's cabin at Lake Elmo but—but s-something odd is happening. There's a mist surrounding the property that won't let us leave. We can't get out and honestly we didn't pack enough food to wait it out. Do ya think you can come help?"

"Don't worry Donna," Sam said, "We'll head their now and get you, Wendy, and your sister out soon."

"Yeah, Donna. Text us the address and we'll head over" confirmed Dean.

"Thanks, boys. See ya soon." replied Donna more steadily before she hung up.

Soon after she hung up, Sam received a text giving the address to the cabin. Dean put the address into the GPS, but the location could not be found. Then, Dean tried to find Lake Elmo on a map, but yet again it didn't show up. Sam and Dean exchanged worried glances while Jack and Cas stared at the brothers curiously, identical head tilts on both angelic beings.

"Weird" Dean remarked. He glanced back at Cas and Jack before informing them, "It's not showing up on the GPS and the maps." In response, Jack closed his eyes and tilted his head upwards.

After a few seconds of silence, the nephilim's eyes popped open. "Dean," Jack spoke up almost hesitantly, "I can't sense any people in that area either. In fact, I can't find any town or structures in that location either. It's just one big blank spot."

"I think the fog isn't just preventing them from leaving. It's shielding them from both human and angel eyes" stated Castiel solemnly.

Dean's hands gripped the steering wheel even tighter as he commanded Sam to call Donna back and get directions. They may not have been able to protect Jack from God, but they sure as hell was going to save Donna and her family from some creepy ass fog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my headcanon, Donna has a large family. She once mentioned something about a family reunion so a large family is not out of the question. We also know from the show that she at least has a niece named Wendy which means Donna must have at least one sibling. In this fic, the original character will be that unknown sibling since we never got any info on them in the show.
> 
> Just wanted to clarify that in case anyone didn't like the oc being Donna's sister. Donna is great though so I don't see that being a problem.


	3. A Foggy Encounter

Thanks to Donna's verbal instructions over the phone, Cas, Dean, Sam, and Jack finally reached the perimeter of the fog wall. Dean pulled the Impala to the side of the road and the group slowly approached the wall.

"Well, I'm not going first" Dean spoke in a tone which said well obviously.

"Dean, rock, paper, scissors?" Sam asked.

"Oh no. Nope, not gonna happen. You always win and I always end up bruised, if not bleeding. Besides, aren't you the one feeling reckless today? I mean, ya shot God!" Dean responded.

Sam and Dean continued arguing back and forth for a short time before Cas got involved. Finally, Jack just walked into the fog to the alarm of the other men. As they called Jack's name, he reemerged from the wall of fog with a puzzled expression. The rest of Team Free Will soon shared his confusion as Jack explained that he hadn't turned around, rather he came to what he thought was the other side only to find himself back at his original starting point. The rest of the group also tried then only to get the same results. It seemed neither angel nor human could breach the wall. That revelation led to another one of Dean's angry rants which was quickly interrupted by a call from Donna.

"Donna, hey. Look we're outside the fog fall but we can't get through the shit." said Dean once he answered the call.

"O-Oh, o-okay" Donna responded through sniffles. "J-Just hurry, yeah?"

Dean's anger was quickly forgotten when he heard the sheriff holding back tears. "Donna, what's wrong? Hold on. I'll put you on speaker."

After Dean confirmed she was on speaker phone, Donna started her explanation. "So, my niece, you r-remember Wendy, sh-she found her mother passed out in the sunroom. She's not...she's not waking up. I don't—she's my sister, Dean. I, I can't lose her."

Before Dean could reassure Donna, his brother jumped in the conversation with "We'll be there soon, Donna. Don't worry. Everything will be alright. I promise."

After Donna hung up, Dean angrily confronted his brother, "Everything will be alright?! What the hell, man! You can't just make promises like that. Especially when we can't even get through this damn fog."

"Dean," Sam began in tired irritation "She needs comfort and hope. Not your...negativity."

Sam and Dean once again argued back and forth some more before Dean finally threw up his hands and grumbled, "Fine. Whatever. It's like talking to a damn wall."

As the brothers shared a few more quips, Jack turned towards Castiel with an idea, a big smile on his face. "Maybe that's what we should do...talk to the wall."

Cas sighed before saying, "Jack, I don't th—"

Ignoring Castiel, Jack walked right up to the wall of fog and reached up his hand as if to pet it before speaking in a soft whisper, "I don't think you're here to hurt Sheriff Hanscum and her family, not really. Keeping them hidden and keeping intruders out it's not an attack...it's protection. Well, inside your wall, a family member of a friend of ours is possibly hurt. We just want to help. Please, let us in." At his final plea, Jack walked into the fog. Castiel watched the wall in silence, looking for Jack but the nephilim didn't return.

Upon realizing that Jack successfully entered the wall of fog, Castiel got the Winchester brothers' attention and they all followed the nephilim through the fog. On the other side of the barrier, Jack, Cas, Sam, and Dean all quickly headed towards the cabin on the lake where Donna was waiting anxiously on the porch. Hellos were quickly exchanged before the group was led into the sunroom where Donna's sister, Lexi Hanscum, was lying unconscious in front of the grand piano.

Castiel quickly kneeled by the woman to assess the damage using his grace. "She is physically alright, but it seems as if the energy of her soul is depleted somehow. I can't tell more without touching her soul, but that course of action would be unwise considering her current condition.

"Well, something has to be causing the energy drain, right?" questioned Sam. "Maybe a spell or hex bag."

"Yes," Castiel confirmed "It is most likely to be something of that nature."

"Alright," Dean started in a commanding tone. "Jack, Cas, look for hex bags. You know what they look like." Dean then turned towards the sheriff and her niece. "Donna, you and Wendy and look through Lexi's belongings. See if there's anything new or unusual." Finally, Dean looked at his brother, smiled at him, and clapped his hand on his shoulder. "Sam," he said, "you're with me. We'll look for other signs of spells."

Each person separated to do their assigned duty, but upon finding nothing unusual, they gathered back in the sunroom. As the other adults talked, Wendy sat down by her unconscious mother and started straightening her mom's outfit to calm herself. In fixing her mom's collar, the necklace Lexi always wore fell out of her shirt. Upon seeing the pendant, Wendy jerked back in shock.

"Guys" Wendy said kind of freaked out, "Why is my mom's necklace glowing? It hasn't ever glowed before..." Everyone in the room looked at said necklace and saw that it was indeed glowing.

Immediately, Cas reached for the necklace with his grace and stumbled back. "Th-That is the source the issue." There was a long pause as Cas closed his eyes with a longing sigh. "The energy is so concentrated and so captivating. I, I haven't felt power like that since the dawn of creation when Fath—God was most active."

"So that little necklace is the cause of all this?" Dean asked incredulously. "And I thought you had bad taste in accessories, Sammy. I mean that at least that hideous suit tie of yours never did anything like this.

Sam smacked Dean on the shoulder for being insensitive and the others talked about how to safely disenchant the piece of jewelry. Meanwhile, Wendy quickly yanked the necklace off her mom and stood. Pausing a moment, the girl then threw the glowing necklace on the floor and stomped on it. When the necklace shattered, the fog wall dissolved, and Lexi Hanscum awoke with a gasp. The relief felt by everyone was short lived, however, since the woman passed out once again.

Unknown to the group, Wendy's actions were felt by multiple beings of immense power. In Death's library, Billie shivered from a power shift, unaware of what it meant. In Reno, Amara stopped in the middle of a game of Keno, looked towards the ceiling, and smirked. In Heaven's recently upturned archives, Chuck abruptly stopped mid search for a document in cabinet only to stand, straighten his red blazer and exit with a smug look on his face. Finally, on the very edge of the universe billions of individual pieces of energy paused in their movement and shivered before resuming their efforts at recombining to become whole once more.


End file.
